Castleforms
Back to How to build defenses Unterscheidung nach der Topographie Nach der topographischen Situation unterscheidet man grundsätzlich Höhenburgen und Niederungsburgen. Dieser Kategorisierung entziehen sich nur Talsperren, da sie beide Elemente vereinen. Als Talsperren bezeichnet man Anlagen, deren Zweck es ist, den Durchgang durch ein Tal zu bewehren. Diese vereinen Merkmale der Höhen- und der Niederungsburgen und fallen daher in keiner der Kategorien. Höhenburgen Wurden wie der Name schon sagt an erhöhten Stellen errichtet um schwer zu erreichen zu sein und einen guten Ausblick zu verschaffen, sowie eine Überordnung des Burgherrn zu demonstrieren. Gipfelburg: Eine Gipfelburg ist eine auf einem Berggipfel errichtete Höhenburg. Die Vorteile dieses strategisch gewählten Standpunkts bestanden zum einen in der Unerreichbarkeit. Über die steil ansteigenden Bergflanken gestalteten sich Angriffe auf die Burg schwierig, je nach Gelände sogar unmöglich. Zum anderen konnte man auch den Beschuss des Burginneren verhindern, wenn sich die Burg auf dem höchstgelegenen Punkt der Umgebung befand. Auch der repräsentative Wert der Burg wurde durch die besondere Lage gehoben. Allerdings ergaben sich für Gipfelburgen versorgungstechnische Schwierigkeiten: Mangels ausreichend starker Pumpen war eine Wasserversorgung problematisch, sofern keine Quelle in der Nähe lag. Das Anlegen von Burgbrunnen war sehr aufwendig, jedoch waren Zisternen und Eselswege weitere Möglichkeiten zur Versorgung mit Wasser. Auch der Transport von Lebensmitteln, Nutztieren und anderen Gütern wurde durch den Standort erschwert. Die widrigen Witterungsverhältnisse auf Berggipfeln erschwerten das Burgleben zusätzlich. Ein weiteres Problem ergab sich aus der Abgelegenheit der Burgen. Das Ausrücken von bewaffneten Fußsoldaten wurde durch das Gelände behindert, mehr noch das von Reitern. Die Kontrolle der umliegenden Gebiete war deshalb nur unzureichend möglich. Wie auch andere Höhenburgen verloren Gipfelburgen im Laufe des Mittelalters an Bedeutung. Der Aufstieg der Städte als Zentren von Wirtschaft und Politik schmälerten den Wert dieser Burgen für Handel und Herrschaft mit der Zeit. Felsen- bzw. ausgehauene Burg: Eine Felsenburg ist eine mittelalterliche Burg, bei der natürliche Felsformationen unmittelbar in die Wehranlagen einbezogen sind und den Aufbau der Anlage prägen. Topographisch gehören Felsenburgen zur Gruppe der Höhenburgen. Der Burgenforscher Otto Piper verwendete die Bezeichnung ausgehauene Burg für Burganlagen, die über künstlich aus dem Burgfelsen ausgehauene Hohlräume verfügen. Als Beispiele für diesen Bautyp führt er unter anderem Fleckenstein, Trifels und Altwindstein an. In baulicher Hinsicht wird die Verwandtschaft zu den Höhlenburgen hervorgehoben, welche ebenfalls oft durch künstlich ausgehöhlte Räume erweitert wurden. Kammburg: Unter einer Kammburg versteht man eine mittelalterliche Verteidigungsanlage, die auf einem Bergkamm oder auf einem Bergrücken angelegt wurde. Bei der Kammburg handelt es sich um eine selten gewählte Bauform. Anlagen dieser Art waren aufgrund ihres Standortes einigermaßen gut geschützt. Nachteilig war nur die Möglichkeit, dass die Burg von zwei Seiten angegriffen werden konnte. Zur besseren Verteidigung wurden meist mehrere Burgen in direkter Nachbarschaft erbaut. Spornburg: Eine Spornburg unterscheidet sich von anderen, nach ihrer unterschiedlichen Anlageweise benannten Burgen wie beispielsweise einer Gipfelburg, einer Hangburg oder einer Niederungsburg durch ihre besondere geografische Lage auf einem Bergsporn, also einer nach mindestens zwei Seiten steil abfallenden Geländeformation unterhalb der Bergkuppe. Eine Spornburg liegt somit unterhalb des Berggipfels, aber steil über dem Tal und ist die am weitesten verbreitete Art der Höhenburg im deutschsprachigen Raum. Hangburg: Eine Hangburg wird nach ihrer Lage im Gelände benannt und liegt am Hang eines Berges unterhalb des Gipfels. Sie ist somit eine Art der Höhenburg. Der Bautyp kam in der zweiten Hälfte des 11. Jahrhunderts auf. Burgen dieser Art waren besonders durch Angriffe vom höher gelegen Gelände gefährdet, weshalb sie dorthin oft durch eine Schildmauer oder einen Bergfried, oftmals auch durch eine Kombination dieser beiden passiven Verteidigungsbauwerke besonders geschützt wurden. Insgesamt machen sie unter allen Burgenarten, die man in der Burgenforschung aufgrund ihrer topographischen Lage unterscheidet, jedoch weniger als 1 % aus, weil sie wegen der drohenden Überhöhung an der Bergseite enorme strategische Nachteile hatten. Höhlenburg: Eine Höhlenburg (auch Grottenburg) ist eine in natürliche Felshöhlen eingearbeitete Flucht- oder Wohnburg. Sie gehört zum Typus der Höhenburgen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Burgtypen (wie zum Beispiel Wasserburgen) ist eine Höhlenburg nur von der Eingangsseite her einem Angriff ausgesetzt. Der Burgeingang befand sich meist inmitten der Felswand, was das Eindringen sehr erschwerte. Funde belegen, dass Höhlen schon seit der Steinzeit als Zufluchtsorte benutzt werden. Die ersten mittelalterlichen Höhlenburgen entstanden im 11. und 12. Jahrhundert. Im 14. und 15. Jahrhundert war dieser Burgtyp besonders in einigen Regionen Frankreichs und der Schweiz weiter verbreitet. Niederungsburgen Wasserburgen: Als Wasserburg oder Wasserschloss werden Burgen beziehungsweise Schlösser bezeichnet, deren Areal allseitig von Wassergräben oder natürlichen Gewässern umgeben ist. Topographisch gehören Wasserburgen zum Typ der Niederungsburgen. In Westfalen werden diese Gräben auch Gräften genannt, in den Niederlanden Grachten. Man kann unterscheiden zwischen Wasserburgen, die durch künstliche Wassergräben oder Teiche geschützt sind (angelegter Schutz) oder Wasserburgen, deren Hauptschutz durch Flussläufe hergestellt wird oder die sich auf Inseln in Weihern oder Seen befinden (natürlicher Schutz). Das Wasser dient bei Burgen dieser Art als Annäherungshindernis. Abgesehen davon war das reichliche Vorhandensein von Wasser bei Belagerungen von Vorteil. Eine solche Burg hatte meist nur einen Zugang, der über eine Zugbrücke führte, die im Falle eines Angriffs zum Schutz hochgezogen wurde. Diese Wasserburgen hatten teilweise festungsartigen Charakter. Das Weiherhaus ist ein kleiner, spätmittelalterlicher Sondertypus des Festen Hauses in der Bauweise einer Wasserburg. Andere Arten waren auch Seeburgen (inmitten eines Sees gelegen) oder Hafenburgn (schützt einen Hafenbereich). Inselburg: Die Inselburg ist eine Variante der Wasserburg. Sie zeichnet sich durch ihre Lage auf einer künstlichen oder natürlichen Insel aus. Sie ist eine typische Niederungsburg. Da die Insel, auf der die Burg errichtet wurde, durch mindestens zwei Wasserarme vom Ufer getrennt ist, waren künstlich zu errichtende Abwehranlagen wie zum Beispiel Wassergräben oder Schildmauern in der Regel zumindest dann nicht erforderlich, wenn die Burg von einem fließenden Gewässer umgeben war. Solche Burganlagen konnten daher recht problemlos und auch kostengünstig erbaut werden. Viele Inselburgen in Seen wurden allerdings im Winter, wenn eine tragfähige Eisdecke vorhanden war, relativ leicht erobert, da sie oft eher schwach befestigt waren. Brückenburg: Eine Brückenburg diente der militärischen Überwachung und Sicherung eines Flussüberganges. Im engeren Sinn bezeichnet man mit diesem Begriff nur Burgen, die direkt an oder auf einer Brücke angelegt wurden. Manchmal werden allerdings auch Burganlagen in der Nähe einer Brücke als Brückenburgen angesprochen. Die Wehranlagen waren oft auch als Zollburgen konzipiert und wurden nur von einer Wachmannschaft bewohnt. Sumpfburg: Eine Sumpfburg ist eine Niederungsburg in einer Sumpf- oder Moorlandschaft. Sie nutzt die natürliche Unzugänglichkeit des Geländes als Verteidigungsvorteil. Dabei wird im Gegensatz zu einer Wasserburg, eine Sumpf- oder Moorlandschaft als Annäherungshindernis benutzt oder eingebaut. Sumpfburgen wurden meist innerhalb dieser Landschaften als Aufschüttung, ähnlich einer Wallburg, erzeugt. Mancherorts wurde aber nur eine naheliegende Sumpf- oder Moorlandschaft nach einer oder mehreren Seiten als Schutz benutzt, und die Burg auf festem Land erbaut. Ihre Abgrenzung zu Wasserburgen ist fließend. Unterscheidung nach der Funktion Feudal- bzw. Lehensburg Flieh-, Bauern-, Flucht- oder Volksburg: Als Fliehburg (auch Fluchtburg, Volksburg, Bauernburg oder Vryburg) wird eine burgähnliche, meist von Wällen umgebene Verteidigungsanlage bezeichnet, die nicht dauerhaft bewohnt wurde, sondern einer lokal ansässigen Bevölkerung als zeitweiliger Rückzugsort bei Kriegsgefahr diente. In früheren Zeiten wurden derartige Anlagen als Hünenburgen bezeichnet, da ihre Entstehung Hünen zugeschrieben wurde. Ganerbenburg: Eine Ganerbenburg ist eine meist größere Burganlage, die gleichzeitig von mehreren Familien oder Familienzweigen bewohnt und verwaltet wurde. Ganerbenburgen entstanden oft durch Erbteilungen (Ganerbschaft). Jeder Familienzweig erbaute sich meist ein eigenes Wohngebäude innerhalb einer gemeinsamen Ringmauer. Manchmal wurden diese Wohnsitze zu regelrechten eigenständigen Burgen innerhalb der Gemeinschaftsburg ausgebaut. Ganerbenburgen entstanden auch durch Veräußerung von Burgteilen aus Geldnot oder Verpfändung eines Burgteiles. Die bekannteste Burg dieser Art ist Burg Eltz. Hofburg: Große Burg mit dem Zweck, „Hof zu halten“, Vorläufer waren die Königspfalzen. Landesburg: Als Landesburg oder landesherrliche Burg werden solche Burganlagen bezeichnet, die ein Landesherr, wie zum Beispiel ein Bischof, Herzog oder Fürst, zur Sicherung und Ausweitung seiner Hoheitsrechte nutzte. Sie waren damit die zentralen und wichtigsten Burgen der großen Landesherrschaften. Meist waren Landesburgen Eigentum des Landesherrn, doch bisweilen werden auch solche Burgen damit bezeichnet, die ihm als Offenhaus zur Verfügung standen. Auch die Großburgen des 8. bis 10. Jahrhunderts im meist städtelosen Gebiet östlich des Rheins werden manchmal als Landesburgen bezeichnet, weil sie wichtige Funktionen bei der Erschließung des Landes erfüllten. Stadtburgen bzw. burgartig befestigte Städte Trutzburg: Der Begriff Trutzburg (auch Trotzburg) stammt aus dem Mittelalter. Das Wort Trutz ist die mittelhochdeutsche Form von Trotz und beschreibt somit einen Akt der Gegenwehr. Im wissenschaftlichen Sprachgebrauch bezeichnet Trutzburg entsprechend der mittelalterlichen Verwendung des Wortes einen bestimmten Burgentyp, der zur Sicherung von Machtansprüchen oder zur Belagerung und Eroberung von Besitztümern konkurrierender Machthaber errichtet wurde. In solchen Fällen spricht man auch von einer Gegen-, Okkupations- oder Belagerungsburg. Diese Begriffe werden heute von der modernen Burgenforschung bevorzugt verwendet. Zollburg (an der Landesgrenze auch Pforten- bzw. Portenburg genannt): Eine Zollburg ist eine Burganlage, die im Mittelalter und der Frühen Neuzeit eine Zollstation sichern und überwachen sollte. Sie stand deshalb immer in deren Nähe an wichtigen Fernhandelsstraßen wie zum Beispiel den Alpenpässen oder dem Mittelrhein. Eine solche Burg war meist strategisch günstig an Grenzübergängen, Flussquerungen oder Bergpässen gelegen und verfügte über bewaffnete Wachen. Die eigentliche Zolleinnahmestelle lag zu ihren Füßen an der Straße bzw. dem Fluss und war oft durch Mauern mit der Wehranlage verbunden oder war zur Talsperre ausgebaut. Flüsse wurden auch durch Eisenketten gesperrt, so etwa beim Kettensperrturm St. Martin im Mühlkreis. Zwing- bzw. Fronburg: Eine Zwingburg ist eine stark befestigte Burg, von der aus das sie umgebende Land beherrscht wird. Zwingburgen wurden vor allem in Hochmittelalter und Spätmittelalter zur Sicherung herrschaftlichen Territoriums in Gebieten errichtet, deren Bevölkerung als dem Herrscher gegenüber nicht ausreichend loyal eingeschätzt wurde. Besondere Bauweisen Abschnittsburg: Eine Abschnittsburg ist eine Burg, die durch Gräben und Wehrmauern in mehrere befestigte Abschnitte unterteilt ist. Jeder dieser Abschnitte ist eine eigenständige Befestigungsanlage und hat – soweit es die räumlichen Gegebenheiten zulassen – meist einen eigenen Burghof. Jeder Abschnitt ermöglicht es, den vor ihm liegenden Abschnitt zu kontrollieren. Da die aufeinander folgenden Abschnitte eine abgestufte Deckung erlaubten, konnte ein Abschnitt immer noch verteidigt werden, falls der vor ihm liegende Abschnitt vom Feind eingenommen wurde. Sehr häufig waren die Türme einer Abschnittsburg auf der Rückseite offen (Schalentürme), so dass der in den Abschnitt vorgedrungene Feind sich nicht im Turm festsetzen konnte, um den nächsten Abschnitt zu belagern. Ringburg: eine Burg, deren Befestigungsmauern sich teilweise aus den Wänden der sich darin befindlichen Häusern bestehen. Eine Ringburg ist die aus einer Motte oder Turmburg weiterentwickelte Bauform einer mittelalterlichen Burg. An Stelle der bei Motten und Turmburgen üblichen ringförmigen Erdwälle oder hölzernen Palisaden, die als Schutz vor Angreifern dienten, sind Ringburgen mit mindestens einer geschlossenen Ringmauer aus Stein umgeben. Im Lauf des Spätmittelalters wandelte sich der runde Bering allmählich zu einem Vieleck. Gleichwohl bezeichnet die Burgenforschung auch solche Burganlagen als Ringburg, deren Umfassungsmauern kaum oder gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kreis aufweisen. Auf dem europäischen Festland sind Ringburgen meist als sogenannte Randhausburgen ausgeprägt, deren Gebäude mehrheitlich von innen an die Ringmauer angebaut sind. Dabei unterscheidet Walter Hotz zwischen Randhausburgen ohne Turm, zum Beispiel Burg Vischering und Burg Seinsfeld, und solchen Anlagen, die mindestens ein Turmgebäude aufweisen. Als Beispiele für Randhausburgen mit einem freistehenden Mittelturm, der sowohl Bergfried als auch Wohnturm sein konnte, gelten Burg Haag in Oberbayern und Burg Lindenfels im Odenwald. Darüber hinaus gibt es jedoch auch Ringburgen mit mehreren Türmen wie die Burg Hülchrath in Grevenbroich und die Burg Büdingen in Oberhessen. Kastellburg: Eine Kastellburg ist eine Burgform, die aus dem Mittelmeerraum ab der Zeit der Kreuzzüge, spätestens jedoch mit der Einführung der Feuerwaffen, also in der Spätzeit des Burgenbaus, in Europa Fuß fasste. Sie beschreibt die neuzeitliche Form des Kastells. In einer Kastellburg sind die Gebäude an der Innenseite des meist viereckigen beziehungsweise gleichmäßigen Mauerzuges angeordnet. Die Außenmauern der Gebäude sind dementsprechend stark und nur durch die notwendigsten Maueröffnungen unterbrochen. Meist befinden sich auf den Mauern Wehrgänge, die mit der Nutzung von Feuerwaffen zunehmend auch überdacht sind. Die Ecken dieses Gebäudegeviert können durch Türme verstärkt sein. Oft befindet sich ein zusätzlicher Mauerzug vor dem Gebäudekomplex, an dessen Ecken runde Bastionen ein Bestreichen der Seiten ermöglichten. Motte bzw. Turmhügelburg: Künstlicher Erdhügel mit einem darauf errichteten Turm oder Haus. Eine Motte (frz. motte „Klumpen“, „Erdsode“) ist ein vorwiegend in Holzbauweise errichteter mittelalterlicher Burgtyp, dessen Hauptmerkmal ein künstlich angelegter Erdhügel mit einem meist turmförmigen Gebäude ist. Weitere deutsche Bezeichnungen sind Turmhügelburg, Erdhügelburg und Erdkegelburg. In Österreich wird der Burgtyp auch als Hausberg bzw. Hausberganlage bezeichnet. Regional gibt es weitere unterschiedliche Bezeichnungen für den Turmhügel, wie beispielsweise Bühl, Borwall oder Wal. Ebenerdiger Ansitz, kleinere Burg, die gegenüber dem Vorgelände nicht erhöht liegt, im Gegensatz zur Turmhügelburg. Meist nur schwach durch Wälle und Gräben gesichert Schildmauerburg: eine Burg, deren Hauptangriffsseite durch eine besonders stark befestigte Mauer (Schildmauer) geschützt ist Turmburg: Als Turmburg bezeichnet man eine kleine Burg, die im Wesentlichen aus einem wehrhaften Turm oder einem turmartigen Bau besteht, der auf gewachsenem Boden gründet. Damit unterscheidet sich die Turmburg von der Motte (Turmhügelburg), die zwar ähnlich aussehen konnte, aber auf einem künstlich aufgeschütteten Hügel errichtet wurde. Die Turmburg wird gelegentlich auch als Wohnturmburg, Wohnturm oder Turmpalasburg bezeichnet. Zuweilen konnte in der Entwicklung einer Burg ein Wechsel von der Turmburg zur Motte stattfinden, wenn eine zunächst ebenerdig angelegte befestigte Anlage später durch Erdaufschüttung zu einer Motte umgestaltet wurde. Die bewohnbare und gleichzeitig befestigte Turmburg wurde im 11./12. Jahrhundert zum ständigen privaten Wohnsitz zahlreicher Herren. Wale (Burganlage): Anderer Name für eine kleine Turmburg oder ein Burgstall Da viele Turmburgen zumindest geringe zusätzliche Bauten, wie etwa eine – oft nur wenige Meter lange – Ringmauer aufweisen, ist die Grenze zur „gewöhnlichen“ Burg fließend. Auch der Übergang zum Festen Haus ist fließend. Weitere Burgtypen Burgstall: Burgstall ist die Bezeichnung für eine kleine Burg oder einen minderen Adelssitz, die bis in die ersten Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts gebräuchlich war. Deutschordensburg z. B.: die Marienburg (in Westpreußen): Auf dem Gebiet des Deutschordensstaats entstanden ab dem 13. Jahrhundert zahlreiche Ordensburgen. Sie dienten der Mission (Christentum) als militärische Basis und Kloster. Gadenburg: Geschützte Vorratsgebäude für die Bauern eines Dorfes Kirchenburg (Kirchenburgen sind meistens auch Gadenburgen) Die Kirchenburg ist eine besondere Bauform einer Kirche, die neben der Religionsausübung von den ansässigen Dorf- oder Ortsbewohnern auch als Rückzugs- und Verteidigungsbau genutzt wurde (Funktion der Fliehburg). Von einer Kirchenburg spricht man, wenn die Kirche von eigenen Verteidigungsanlagen, etwa Mauern mit Türmen oder Gaden umgeben ist. Eine mit vergleichsweise einfachen Wehrvorrichtungen ausgestattete Kirche nennt man dagegen Wehrkirche: Als Wehrkirche werden Kirchen bezeichnet, die mit Vorrichtungen zur Abwehr von Feinden, wie z. B. Zinnen, Wehrerkern, Maschikulis oder Schießscharten versehen sind. Ist die Kirche von einer massiven, für Verteidigungszwecke geeigneten Mauer umgeben, die auch andere Wehrbauten umschließt, spricht man von Kirchenburgen. Kreuzfahrerburg: Als Kreuzfahrerburg werden Burgen bezeichnet, die im Zusammenhang mit den Kreuzzügen ins Heilige Land von Kreuzfahrern errichtet oder besetzt wurden. Wallburg: eine Anlage, die im Wesentlichen aus einem Befestigungswall besteht. Als Wallburg (Schanze oder Spitzwall; engl.: Hillfort) werden im deutschsprachigen Raum Wallanlagen aus ur- und frühgeschichtlicher Zeit einschließlich des frühen Mittelalters bezeichnet, also auch Erdwerke und Viereckschanzen sowie Burganlagen und Ringwälle. Je nach Region und Zeitabschnitt unterscheidet man verschiedene Typen, wie Keltische Oppida, Völkerwanderungszeitliche Höhensiedlungen, Slawische Burgwälle oder Ungarnwälle. Die Wallburgen sind heute meist als Bodendenkmal unter Schutz gestellt. Back to How to build defenses